Meeting Sirius Black
by animefreak133
Summary: A girl goes on the hunt to find out about her father...Sirius Black.


Meeting Sirius Black  
  
Author: animefreak13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Cayden, and Mrs Neal.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Along time ago when baby Harry was being delivered to the Dursleys, there was a mother giving birth to a baby in the hospital.  
  
"Push Mrs Black, push!"  
  
"I AM pushing! Its not so easy you know!" she screamed out of breath. Just then, she heard the cry of a baby.  
  
"It's a beautiful baby girl." said one of the nurses who was cleaning and weighing the baby.  
  
"Yes. Very beautiful. She looks like you and your husband." the other nurse said as she handed Mrs Black her baby. "What are you going to call her?"  
  
Mrs Black smiled at her little baby. "I think I'll call her Cayden. Cayden Black." She smiled at the nurses, then she died.  
  
"Hurry up Cayden, would you?" yelled Mrs Neal from the bottom of the stairs. "Your going to be lat and miss the train."  
  
11 year old Cayden ran down the stairs with her trunk. She was a pretty girl. She was small, with long light brown hair and green eyes. She also had freckles across the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Sorry Mrs Neal. I was just checking to make sure I had everything that I needed." Cayden smiled and hugged her.  
  
Mrs Neal had raised Cayden ever since her mother had died. She loved Cayden as much as any mother loved her child.  
  
"Ok child. I'll drive you to the station. Here is your train ticket and remember...its platform 9 and 3/4. I showed you where it would be so I don't think you will have any trouble." She grabbed Cayden's trunk and took it out to the car and then got in and started the car. Cayden got in.  
  
"But Mrs Neal...can't you come with me?" she begged. "No dear. I have to work today at the hospital. They need me there. Be brave Cayden, and have lots of fun. But don't forget to make friends and do your work too." she reached over and patted Cayden's hand.  
  
Cayden was going to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited. She knew that her mother went there and also her father, but she didnt know much about him.  
  
Forty-five minuets later, they arrived at the train station. Mrs Neil got out, grabbed a buggy and put Caydens trunk on it. Cayden got out.  
  
"Remember Cayden, to have a good time and make new friends. You can always write home to me by owl post ok?" Cayden nodded.  
  
"Cheer up. Your mother would be proud of you. She went to the school your going to you know!"  
  
"I know that." sighed Cayden. Mrs Neal pulled Cayden close to her and gave her a big hug. Cayden hugged her back.  
  
"Now," Mrs Neal said lifting Caydens head up to look at her. "I want to see a smile from you before you have to go." Cayden smiled at her and gave her another big hug.  
  
"I love you and Ill do my best. Ill miss you Mrs Neal." Cayden smiled.  
  
"That's what I like to hear now. Go on...don't miss the train." Mrs Neal said and waved Cayden off.  
  
Cayden pushed the cart into the station and found the platform 9 and 10. She pushed the cart through the wall and ended up on platform 9 3/4.  
  
It was really crowed. Parents saying goodbye to their children. Cayden handed her trunk to the train man and stepped up onto the train. She walked down the aisle, looking to find an empty seat. She wanted to sit alone, but by how many people she saw she doubted it. She found one tho, and sat down, after closing the door. A little while later, two boys walked in. One boy had red hair and freckles, the other had messy dark brown hair and glasses.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here? All the other carts are full." asked the boy with red hair. Cayden shook her head, and the sat.  
  
"My names's Ron. Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter." Ron said proudly pointing to the boy next to him.  
  
Cayden gave them a small, shy smile, then said I'm Cayden." and looked out the window. 'Harry Potter.' she thought. 'I know that name...but where have I heard it before?'   
  
A/N: Hoped you liked chapter one. Please review it. Thanks. 


End file.
